benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Islamska Krucjata Jezuitów
Jednym z przejawów władzy szatana oraz jego kościoła który reprezentuje go na ziemi , są zalewy ludnością Islamską z południowego wschodu Europy oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych . Od około 70 lat , świat stoi w obliczu problemu tak zwanych uchodźców Palestyńskich , dziś jednak Europa jest świadkiem zbliżającego się punktu kulminacyjnego czegoś co można nazwać Islamską Krucjatą . Islamskiej armii demograficznej , w śród której ukryci są znikome ilości prawdziwych chrześcijan a co dopiero kobiet i dzieci . Jezuici kontrolujący światowe media konserwatywne oraz liberalne , używają odpowiednich przekazów medialnych głownie lewicowych w celu propagowania w określonych rozwiązań w kwestii imigranckiej w określonych krajach , w Niemczech na przykład propaguje się ideologie spaczonego liberalizmu oraz fałszywej tolerancji w celu zniszczenia tego państwa i zastąpieniem go przyczółkiem obozy wypadowego Islamu w Europie . W innych krajach , jak w Rosji , propagowana jest ideologia walki z Islamskim przeciwnikiem jako zagrożenie dla Rosyjskiej kultury . Nie jest trudno zauważyć że wschodnia część Europy staje się coraz bardziej państwami dyktatorskimi w których bezpieczeństwo przekładane jest ponad wolność osobistą oraz potęgę militarną i służb spraw wewnętrznych . Zachód zaś jest kształtowany pod podbój Islamski . Do czego to prowadzi ? Niektórzy sądzą że Islam opanuje Europe , są w błędzie , Islam jest tymczasowym zagrożeniem , dlaczego ? By to zrozumieć musimy przyjrzeć się każdemu medialnemu przekazowi na temat terroryzmu Islamskiego w mediach , czy to zamach z Charlie-Hebdo czy to strzelanina we Francji , czy to zamachy terrorystyczne w Belgi , 90 % wszystkich zamachów terrorystycznych na świecie jest spowodowana spowodowana przez Islam . Jednak media oraz czołowi rządcy światowi , nigdy nie mówią o Islamie , nazywają ich ekstremistami , nazywają radykałami , nigdy nie przyznają że Islam , jako system , jest odpowiedzialny za nienawiść manifestowaną przez muzułmanów wobec chrześcijan , której apogeum jest oddanie własnego życia w celu zabójstwa małej grupy chrześcijan o zerowym znaczeniu strategicznym . Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu , Jezuici kontrolujący czołowych światowych przywódców oraz media chcą bardzo jasno wpłynąć na umysł mas ludzkich , o które toczy się cała wojna ideologiczna . Aby zrozumieć dlaczego wmawia się ludziom że ci radykalni , ekstremistyczni są winni a nie sam Islam , trzeba zrozumieć że ma to miejsce w świecie chrześcijańskim , w Ameryce oraz Wielkiej Brytanii która dnia 23 czerwca 2016 roku opuściła Unię Europejską , Protestanci którzy sprzeciwiają się papiestwu jako antychryst , są wpisani na listę " Hate Speach " - mowy nienawiści , a nazywani są Radykalnymi chrześcijanami , lub Fundamentalistycznymi chrześcijanami , tak obecnie nazywa się protestantów , czy widoczne są podobieństwa z Islamem ? Oczywiście . Dlaczego to się dzieje ? Dzieje się tak dlatego że gdy dojdzie do konfliktu Zachodniego świata z Islamem , otwartej walki , w której mogą uczestniczyć inne mocarstwa , Islamscy bojownicy zostaną zniszczeni , zostaną całkowicie wytępieni i zdradzeni . Zostaną po raz ostatni okrzyknięci radykalnymi , i gniew Europy za jej stan post imigracyjny spadnie na Biblijnych chrześcijan , uznanych za fundamentalistów i radykałów za wiarę w Chrystusa , Zmartwychwstanie , Wniebowzięcie i Ukrzyżowanie - bo to są wierzenia wystarczające do akceptacji przez rządy jako nienawistny fundamentalizm chrześcijański . Zachód zostanie oczyszczony z chrześcijan przez Islam , Wschód przez nienawidzące protestantów katolicko Ateistyczne Mocarstwa , będzie to niekwestionowany czas towarzyszący nadchodzącemu bliskiemu wielkiemu uciskowi . Prostym pytaniem jest , kto kreuje przemoc w imię religii aby ostatecznie zniszczyć tę przemoc w imię Religi ? Kościół Katolicki . Z prochów nadchodzącego islamskiego konfliktu powstanie osoba której pokłoni się cały świat jako nowy mesjasz , jednak nie będzie to Jezus , a antychryst . Zaoferuje on światu lekarstwo na wszelkie dolegliwości , śmierć biblijnego chrześcijaństwa . Protestanci , którzy nie połączą się na fali Ekumenizmu z nowym światowym Kościołem prowadzonym przez Papieża i Jezuitów , zostaną zniszczeni by ustanowić światowy kult antychrysta , i jeden światowy rząd . Jezuici prężnie działają by oszukać chrześcijan oraz zwykłych szarych katolików w kwestii uchodźców . " Teraz to wszystko się rozpada, gdy do moich drzwi puka jakiś człowiek z daleka i potrzebuje schronienia. Nie wiem kim on jest. Może gdy go wpuszczę, stracę życie. Wszystko legnie w gruzach, w taki, czy inny sposób. To jest krzyż. I nie wiem dlaczego, ale teraz widzę, że ta jedna decyzja o przyjęciu człowieka będzie bardziej ewangelizacyjna, niż wszystkie moje dotychczasowe akcje i projekty. Wiem, że mogę stracić wszystko. Wiem, że mogę stracić swoją przyszłość i przeszłość. Mogę stracić wszystko, co do tej pory wybudowałem. Ale widzę teraz, że to wszystko co mam, to ja tak naprawdę dostałem, a nie wybudowałem. To, że mieszkam w Polsce, że mam to, co mam, że jestem takim, a nie innym człowiekiem, to wszystko jest dar. ( ... ) Ale na miły Bóg… ja chcę przecież budować Królestwo Boże na ziemi a nie królestwo ludzkie. Królestwo Miłości a nie królestwo technologiczne czy kulturalne. Bóg mnie zaprasza do Miłości i ryzyka. ( ... ) Nie wiem, co zrobię, gdy zobaczę w drzwiach araba. Na pewno będę się bał. Nie wiem kim on będzie, czy chrześcijaninem, czy muzułmaninem. Nie wiem, czy będzie mówił prawdę czy nie. Modlę się dzisiaj o to, żebym potrafił w nim zobaczyć Jezusa i kierując się wezwaniem Jezusa umiał kochać. Nie naiwnie, bo wiem z czym to się wiąże i co mnie może spotkać. Modlę się, żebym umiał kochać mimo wszystko. " '-' Jezuita Wojciech Werhun " Egzamin z Chrześcijaństwa niezaliczony " , 1 października 2015 , Jezuici.pl " Dlaczego, patrząc na dramat uchodźców, nie widzieć w nich Chrystusa ponownie ukrzyżowanego? On przecież żyje, cierpi i umiera w człowieku, w ludzkości. Przed kilkoma laty o. Henri Boulad SJ pisał: „Nie wolno nam w tych burzliwych czasach spać jak apostołowie w łodzi. Zbyt często sądzimy, iż zmartwychwstały Chrystus już został uwielbiony, jest w chwale Ojca i siedzi po Jego prawicy. Spoczywa na zasłużonych laurach i jest szczęśliwy. Nic podobnego! Aby odkryć Jezusa, musimy skierować wzrok ku człowiekowi ”. '- '''Jezuici.pl ', "' Czy uchodźcy przyszli zdemontować nasz świat ? " , 7 marca 2016 '" Ostatnie tygodnie , w ogóle dni , to seria różnych bardzo przykrych wydarzeń . Nicea , Niemcy , po raz kolejny Niemcy . Po drodze był Kabul , podejrzewam że w tym świecie , było mnóstwo innych miejsc , w których człowiek zrobił wielkie zło . I w takim kontekście dostajemy słowo : " szczęśliwe wasze oczy że widzicie co widzicie . " A co myśmy zobaczyli ?' '''Nie zło . Nie Bomby . Nie ciężarówkę rozpędzoną , nie karabiny skierowane w stronę ludzi , ale zobaczyliśmy MIŁOŚĆ . Zobaczyliśmy Jezusa Chrystusa który wisi na krzyżu , jest ukrzyżowany , który nam pokazuje że Bóg jest dobry , że Bóg jest miłością . ( ... ) Proszę was , nie dajmy sobie wmówić że jedyne co możemy zrobić to nienawidzić . Nie dajcie sobie wmówić że jedyne co możemy robić to nawoływać do świętej wojny , tylko tyle że powiemy sobie że to jest wojna obronna , prewencyjna , że to wojna o nasze wartości , że mamy prawo zabijać , nie mamy żadnego prawa . "' - Jezuita Grzegorz Kramer , Jezuici.pl " Kochaj Swoich Wrogów " , 26 lipca 2016 " Czy jakikolwiek kraj może sam stawić czoło trudnościom pojawiającym się w związku z przymusową emigracją? Musimy przejść od obojętności i lęku do akceptowania innych. Dlatego, że tym innym możesz być ty. Albo ja… Przyłącz się do mnie w tej modlitwie: Aby kraje, które przyjmują wielką liczbę uchodźców i uciekinierów, były wspierane w swoim wysiłku solidarności. " - Jezuita Papież Franciszek, cytowany przez Redakcję Jezuici.pl , 4 listopada 2016 , " Franciszek: módlmy się o wsparcie dla krajów, które przyjmują uchodźców " thumb|left|Katolicki Biskup Krzysztof Zadarko o Przyjmowaniu Uchodźców " Nieprzyjęcie uchodźców skutkuje odrzuceniem przez Boga " - Katolicki Biskup Krzysztof Zadarko , Cytowany przez Katolicki Portal Deon.pl , 24.05.2017 Nadawanie cząstki zbawczej uczynkom jest wypadnięciem z Łaski i Herezją zbawienia z uczynków . Zwiedzeniem jest twierdzenie że kwestią zbawienia jest przyjęcie muzułmanów lub też chrześcijan z wschodu , który w Polsce być nie chcą , gdyż w krajach sąsiednich , płacone jest im lepiej . thumb|left|290px|Katolicki Biskup Pieronek" Jestem wśród tych 5 proc. społeczeństwa polskiego, które uważają, że mają obowiązek przyjmować uchodźców do Polski. Powtórzę, jako chrześcijanie mamy obowiązek przyjmować uchodźców - mówi hierarcha w rozmowie z Jacekiem Nizinkiewiczem. ''' '''Jako naród polski doznaliśmy wielu krzywd i pomocy ze strony świata. Powinniśmy pomagać również imigrantom ekonomicznym, tak jak Polacy przyjmują pomoc od wielu zagranicznych sąsiadów. W każdej grupie ludzi znajdą się gwałciciele, przestępcy i ludzie mający złe zamiary. Nie możemy przekreślać uchodźców i nazywać ich złoczyńcami. To są ludzie potrzebujący pomocy. Mamy obowiązek pomagać uchodźcom. I powinniśmy, bo nas na to stać - mówi biskup. Na wtrącenie dziennikarza, który zwrócił uwagę, że istnieje obawa, iż Europa będzie muzułmańska biskup Pieronek odpowiada: "Europa będzie muzułmańska. Chcieliśmy, to mamy. Trzeba było myśleć wcześniej, długofalowo. Francja i Belgia już wkrótce będą muzułmańskie. Nic nie zatrzyma tego procesu. Europa wyparła się Chrystusa i wkrótce będzie muzułmańska. Błędem okazało się liczenie na narzucenie muzułmanom naszej woli. Siłowa asymilacja nie zdała egzaminu. Ludzie mają wewnętrzne wartości, których bronią. Bronią narodowej i religijnej tożsamości. Nie próbujmy asymilować na siłę i przekonywać do własnego wyznania. Mamy moralny obowiązek przyjąć uchodźców, ale na takich zasadach, na jakich nam to nie zaszkodzi. Musimy dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. Nie jest łatwo wysegregować ludzi, żeby nie przepuścić terrorystów. Liczę na roztropność nowych władz, a nie dzielenie Polaków imigrantami. " - Katolik Biskup Pieronek , Katolicki Portal Deon.pl , " Biskup Pieronek o gwałtach imigrantów na kobietach " , 12.01.2016 Uchodźca to nie problem. To wyzwanie – uważają jezuici z Mokotowa. I od ponad trzech lat pomagają obcokrajowcom odnaleźć się w naszym kraju. - " Jezuici i uchodźcy „W Akcji” " , Jezuici.pl , 7 Spierpnia , 2017 Generał Jezuitów , Adolfo Nicolas ,' '''wygłosił przemówienie w czasie spotkania z przedstawicielami „ Centro Astalli ” – Jezuickiego Centrum Pomocy dla uciekinierów we Włoszech . Podczas spotkania 14 stycznia 2016 roku w w rzymskim kościele Il Gesù , Generał Jezuitów powiedział : '" Musimy być wdzięczni imigrantom, którzy przybyli do Włoch i do Europy choćby z tego jednego powodu: pomagają nam oni odkrywać świat. Przeżyłem w Japonii ponad trzydzieści lat, przez cztery lata pracowałem w ośrodku dla imigrantów, z których większość nie posiadała ważnych dokumentów. Mówię więc na podstawie własnego doświadczenia. I właśnie w świetle tego, co przeżyłem, zwracam na to szczególną uwagę: imigranci są źródłem korzyści dla krajów, do których przybywają, i byli nim od zawsze, pomimo wielorakich trudności i niezrozumienia.' '''To dzięki uchodźcom i imigrantom dochodzi bowiem do spotkania między różnymi cywilizacjami. I właśnie w ten sposób powstał świat, który znamy. Współczesność nie zrodziła się jedynie poprzez wcielenie jednej kultury przez drugą, ale w historii dochodziło do prawdziwej wymiany między kulturami. Ten proces wzajemnej wymiany nazywamy właśnie historią. Także religie – chrześcijaństwo, islam, judaizm – rozprzestrzeniły się dzięki imigrantom, którzy opuszczali swój kraj i przemieszczali się z miejsca na miejsce.' Dlatego też należy być wdzięcznym wobec tych, którzy przybywają, gdyż to oni „dają nam” świat, bez nich zamknęlibyśmy się we wnętrzu własnej kultury, w świecie naszych własnych przekonań i ograniczeń. Każdemu krajowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo zamknięcia się do własnych horyzontów, ograniczonych i zawężonych, a dzięki ich sercu możemy otworzyć się, także kraj, w którym żyjemy, może otworzyć się na nową dynamikę. Poznanie i zrozumienie naszych wspólnych, codziennych problemów, zrozumienie wzajemnej współzależności pomaga nam w stawaniu się mężczyzną i kobietą. To właśnie imigranci stworzyli taki kraj jak Stany Zjednoczone, kraj, w którym rozwinęła się demokracja. To nie jest przypadkowe: stało się tak, ponieważ wytworzył się tam melting pot, prawdziwa mieszanka kultur i osób; i w ten sposób powstał ten nowy kraj. Oczywiście moglibyśmy podać więcej podobnych przykładów: choćby Argentyna i wiele, wiele innych. Tak więc imigranci mogą nam pomóc w otwarciu serca, abyśmy przekraczali samych siebie. To wielki dar. Oni nie są dla nas „gośćmi”, którzy przybywają, lecz są ludźmi, którzy przyczyniają się do cywilizacyjnego ożywienia, wnoszą istotny wkład do naszej kultury i przyczyniają się do jej głębokiego rozwoju. To właśnie dzięki nim możemy pogłębiać nasz humanizm. Musimy to sobie uświadomić! Jeden z biskupów japońskich, odnosząc się do ewangelicznego zdania „Ja jestem drogą, prawdą i życiem” (J 14,6), podkreślał, że nauczanie Jezusa można odnieść także do innych religii. Teraz jako przełożony generalny jezuitów muszę często podróżować po całym świecie i potwierdzam, że biskup ten miał rację. Azja w sposób szczególny może być postrzegana jako „droga”. To właśnie w Azji szuka się zawsze drogi, sposobu, „jak” można dotrzeć: jak uprawiać jogę, jak osiągnąć koncentrację, jak medytować. Joga, zen, religie, judo – określane jako droga słabych, gdyż wykorzystuje się siłę innych – wszystkie one są traktowane jako ścieżki. Bez jakiegokolwiek przeciwstawiania, musimy stwierdzić, że Europa i Stany Zjednoczone interesują się przede wszystkim „prawdą”; Ameryka Łacińska i Afryka ukazują nam, czym jest „życie”. Te wartości są bardzo ważne i dlatego potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, ponieważ każdy człowiek ma osobistą mądrość, dzięki której wzbogaca całą ludzkość. Nadszedł czas, kiedy ludzkość musi o sobie myśleć jako o całości, a nie jako o luźnym zbiorze państw oddzielonych od siebie własną tradycją, własną kulturą i własnymi uprzedzeniami. Trzeba myśleć o ludzkości, która potrzebuje Boga i która potrzebuje głębi, a można ją osiągnąć tylko na drodze zjednoczenia się wszystkich ludzi. Dlatego też musimy być wdzięczni za wielki wkład imigrantów i uchodźców w proces kształtowania się społeczeństwa zintegrowanego. Imigranci pozwalają nam uświadomić sobie, że ludzkości nie tworzy jakaś niewielka części, lecz tworzymy ją my wszyscy: wszyscy ludzie. Ponadto ukazują nam oni najsłabszą, ale jednocześnie najsilniejszą część człowieczeństwa. Tą najsłabszą, ponieważ doświadczyli oni strachu, gwałtu, samotności i osądów ze strony innych: jest to ich doświadczenie, wiemy o tym dobrze. Ale ukazują nam także najsilniejszą stronę człowieczeństwa: pokazali nam, jak można przezwyciężyć strach odwagą pokonywania niebezpieczeństw, z jakimi nie wszyscy potrafią się zmierzyć. Oni wiedzą, że nie można poddawać się paraliżowi wobec trudności w budowaniu przyszłości. Potrafią przezwyciężyć samotność solidarnością, pomagając sobie wzajemnie i pokazują, że człowieczeństwo to słabość, którą można przemienić w siłę. Pokazują nam w końcu, że istnieją wartości, o których my już całkowicie zapomnieliśmy. Wartości te odkrywa się, gdy człowiek musi zmierzyć się z sytuacjami ekstremalnymi. Przychodzi mi na myśl doświadczenie mojego brata, który żyje w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W czasie pożaru, który wybuchł w pobliżu jego domu, bał się, że ogień lada chwila przemieści się także na jego domostwo. Lecz wyznał mi, że właśnie wtedy, gdy doświadczył potwornego strachu, zrozumiał, co w życiu jest ważne, a co nie jest istotne. Wcale wtedy nie myślał, żeby ratować pieniądze, lecz wyniósł z domu karton z fotografiami, które przypominały mu o jego własnych korzeniach i jego życiu. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że najważniejsza część nas znajduje się we wnętrzu nas samych, nie na zewnątrz, nawet nie w domu. Tego wszystkiego doświadczyli uciekinierzy: na własne oczy widzieli niebezpieczeństwo i zmierzyli się z nim. Pomyślmy tylko przez chwilę: „Gdybyśmy nie mieli już domu, gdybyśmy stracili najbliższych, gdyby odebrano mam ojczysty język… Jeśliby darowano nam jedynie życie, choć nadal i ono byłoby w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie? O czym myślelibyśmy wtedy? Co i kogo kochalibyśmy?”. W tym roku przeżywamy Rok Miłosierdzia, które stanowi centralne pojęcie wielu religii. Dla chrześcijaństwa, islamu, judaizmu i we wszystkich wielkich religiach miłosierdzie jest pojęciem bardzo ważnym. Bez niego nie można żyć, imigranci i uchodźcy są żywym obliczem miłosierdzia. Kiedy człowiek ma wszystko, może bez obaw być miłosiernym; ale kiedy człowiek nie posiada niczego i mimo to jest miłosierny w stosunku do drugiego człowieka, wtedy ukazuje nam, czym jest miłosierdzie o wiele głębiej. Oblicze miłosierdzia, w tym przypadku, jest o wiele bardziej autentyczne. W ten sposób możemy uczyć się od imigrantów i od uchodźców bycia miłosiernymi. Uczymy się człowieczeństwa pomimo przeciwności. Uczymy się zdobywać horyzonty tak szerokie jak świat, a nie ograniczone do naszej małej i wąskiej kultury. Uczymy się od nich być ludźmi należącymi do świata. " - Generał Jezuitów , Adolfo Nicolas , 12 Stycznia 2016 , przemówienie wygłoszone w kościele Gesù , tłumaczenie z orginalnego języka włoskiego na Polski przez Kasper Mariusz Kaproń OFM , tekst oryginalny w języku włoskim opublikowało jezuickie czasopismo Civiltà Cattolica , cytowany przez Jezuici.pl " Adolfo Nicolás SJ: musimy być wdzięczni imigrantom " , 12 lutego 2016 roku . Adolfo Nicolas.png|Generał Jezuitów Adolfo Nicolas Generał Jezuitów Adolfo Nicolas.png Hitler 74.jpg|Jezuita Papież Franciszek Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Islam Kategoria:Jezuici